Motor vehicle owners have expressed a strong desire for their motor vehicles to be equipped with a storage assembly of relatively large volume that is capable of receiving and holding items of larger dimension such as purses, file folders or the like. Such a storage assembly must also be easily accessible. As a further benefit, it would be advantageous if such a storage assembly were deployable and as such aesthetically integrated into the interior of the motor vehicle when not in use.
This document relates to just such a storage assembly.